


Hurt

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mentions of alcohol, angsty, but happy ending, grant ward desever better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 04:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: The TV becomes background noise to him as he slowly moves through the apartment. Pictures of them, of her are still on the walls. The smell of her soaps, perfumes linger in the air. Her half eaten bowl of dry cereal still sits at her desk. He's sitting in a sensory overload of her and he hates it. She isn't coming back. Daisy said so.





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic/mini fic sitting in my drafts.

It's quiet when he returns to her apartment. He knew it would be. She wouldn't be there to greet him at the door. His last kiss was with a woman with her face.

It wasn't her. He briefly wonders if he's just not suppose to get the girl. It makes him want to laugh and cry, and probably drink something stronger than the cheap tequila he snags from her top shelf. Tequila was never his drink of choice but he's not gonna search for his drink of choice now.

Their first kiss tasted of tequila. He thinks about that briefly. It makes him smile for a moment thinking of it as a fond memory but it turns sour. He can't even properly grieve for her. There is no body. She's simply just stopped existing. That's the hardest thing he thinks. She's gone forever.

But Daisy's words come back to him. He isn't real, none of his world is real. If it wasn't real was it suppose to hurt this much?

He thinks this world is real and he thinks Daisy's world is real. But he wishes hers didn't steal the one person he want. He flips the TV on later. Some what drunk but still in control. Because loosing control now would be pointless. There would be no one to stop him from doing something stupid. It flashes on the TV. The Doctor is dead. The Fitz company is reeling. They found the body, the decoy body really. He's sure Jemma Simmons wouldn't let her beloved just die like that. But then again did she realize it was a lost cause and let herself loose her love?

He doesn't know. But there is no mention of Daisy, or Jemma, or any of the others who helped save their worlds.

The TV becomes background noise to him as he slowly moves through the apartment. Pictures of them, of her are still on the walls. The smell of her soaps, perfumes linger in the air. Her half eaten bowl of dry cereal still sits at her desk. He's sitting in a sensory overload of her and he hates it. She isn't coming back. Daisy said so.

Another swig of tequila and he decides at six in the evening he's just going to go to bed. Maybe he can dream of her. Of what could be.

* * *

 

He wakes up to someone moving about in the apartment. He's hungover and angry that someone broke in. Grabbing the nearest object he could throw he gets up slowly. Both because he's sure he's going to puke if he moves any fast and because he doesn't want to alert the intruder someone is here. But the door flings open and She is standing there soaking wet and looks as if she's been through hell and back.

"You drank my tequila." She says calmly and he's positive he is hallucinating.

"What?"

"Grant Ward you drank my tequila and turned my apartment into a fucking mess."

He thinks he's going to cry. It sounds just like her. Looks just like her. Even smells just like her. He drops the object, a paperweight and stumbles towards the bathroom. She's angry and he's not stupid.

Just hungover.

He pukes and he knows its not because of the tequila.

"How much did you drink?" She asks from the doorway.

"No enough." He says finally pulling away from the toilet.

She only rolls her eyes and sighs. "Where were you?" She asks quietly. "I woke up in a half burnt Hydra lab then found out everything I thought about Hydra was a lie. Is the Doctor really dead?" She asks.

He wants to laugh and cry and just kiss her. He knows he shouldn't she's confused and he tastes of vomit. Instead he smiles at her.

"Are you still drunk?"


End file.
